


Don't Disappear In The Dark

by ruric



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: Again with answering my own 2010 prompt Burn Notice, Michael/Victor - scars
Relationships: Victor Stecker-Epps/Michael Westen
Kudos: 2
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2010





	Don't Disappear In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Again with answering my own 2010 prompt Burn Notice, Michael/Victor - scars

Michael's been in this game long enough to realise that everyone carries scars and mostly the ones left on your skin are the easiest to deal with.

He knew from the first time he set eyes on Victor that his scars were all carried on the inside. Didn't need to look into his eyes or hear the splintering crack of his voice to know Victor's scars were trapped in his head, wrapped around his heart and carved on his soul. Victor's skin might be unmarked but Victor sees his scars every time he closes his eyes.

Michael knew it way before the first time he tumbled Victor into his bed. He didn't need to wake up to Victor's soft moan, to see the tears slipping between his eyelids clumping long lashes together, to know Victor was broken beyond Michael's ability to fix.

So he did what he could. Went easy on the few occasions Victor wanted gentle. When with teeth and fists and punches, bites and bruises when Victor needed to fight – knowing that sometimes it was the only thing holding Victor to life.

In the end Michael was there, a solitary witness to truth of Victor's story. He was there to offer a hand in friendship and make a promise he'd die to fulfil. 

It was too little, too late, but it was all he could do.


End file.
